


Junkyard Confession

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, and I don't see it coming back anytime soon, and they're all reposts from my tumblr because it's dec 17 and tumblr flagged my blog, sfw, this is like the 7th or 8th thing I've posted today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my Tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines. I can't remember if this one was anon or not, I didn't make a note in my documents on that this time :{"Hi! In honor of Pride month, may I please have Roadhog's Fem! S/O coming out to him and Junkrat (at the same time) about how she's bi but hadn't told anyone out of fear of rejection? Like. She's scared that she won't be valid by being in a m/f relationship or even a w/w one. How would they react? Would they give encouraging words and help her through? One of them make a joke about checking out women together? All are just ideas. Thank you so very much if you do write it"-possibly anon





	Junkyard Confession

Junkrat wouldn’t care, you knew that for sure. Maybe he’d be confused as to what you were so worried about, but otherwise he just wouldn’t care about such a thing. There were bigger, more immediate things, in the Scrapyard to worry about.

Like survival.

Roadhog… Mako… on the other hand…

Damn he made you happy. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, funnier too. You never worried with him around and, unsurprisingly, he was a great listener. But this time you couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in your gut as you stood in front of him with Junkrat at his side.

“So… um…” you started for the third time, earning a dramatic eye roll from Junk.

“Aw spit it out will ya! We ain’t got all day,” he shouted.

Mako was quick to grunt threateningly at him, quieting Junkrat. He crossed his arms childishly and huffed, pouting, and Mako gave you an encouraging nod. You nodded back with a stressed smile.

“Okay,” you breathed, “first, Roadie, I want you to know that I love you and I’ve never been happier with you… but I haven’t been totally honest. I’m kind of scared to say it…”

Mako’s expressionless mask stared back at you and you bit your lip. Junkrat turned back to the conversation, mouth agape as he listened.

“You’re not spying on us for the Queen, are ya?” Junkrat accused as he jumped up, “you tell that bi-”

“Junkrat,” Mako growled and forced Junkrat onto his ass, “Shut. Up.”

Junkrat squirmed and batted Mako’s hands away, irritated.

Mako nodded at you again, stiffer this time. 

“Oh, nothing like that, Junk,” you shifted on your feet, “I uh, I’m bi.”

There was a beat of silence before the Junkers responded.

Junkrat broke into a fit of giggles, “is that all?”

“I- well yeah.”

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Mako rumbled.

Sickness jolted through your chest at the thought, “never! I mean, I don’t plan on it. No!”

At that, Mako rose to his feet. Junkrat doubled over and went on about the ladies of the Scrapyard, maybe asking your type? You weren’t paying attention to him anymore, instead watching as Mako came to you. 

His thick hand rested on your back and squished you against his side. You grunted and looked up at him, trying to see past the leather mask and read his expression. He leaned down and pressed the snout to your head, mussing up your hair.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“For what?” you pressed into his touch.

“Being mine.”

You smiled and rested against him, your head and hand on his belly, “I love you, Mako.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
